


Your Other Half

by LunaNightshade



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Quadrant Confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaNightshade/pseuds/LunaNightshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erisol. No SGRUB au. <br/>Sollux's second personality doesn't take too kindly to his love-life. <br/>Chapters will mostly be short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sollux was drawn to him. He knew he wanted him in his quadrant, but as for which one, it seemed to change daily. He flipped open his husktop and opened a Trollian window. Just as he had expected, violet text had been waiting for him.

“sol wwhen are you goin to wwake up?”

“ED the 2un ii2n’t even up yet”

“i knoww… i just kinda missed you”

Sollux smiled. This wasn’t the first time Eridan had been clingy, and he knew how this was going to turn out.

“your hiive or mine?”

“I wwill be there in a few hours”

Eridan signed off instantly, causing another smile to grow on Sollux’s face. He closed his husktop and began walking over to his closet. Eridan would probably like it if he was still in just boxers when he got there, but that wasn’t going to happen. He knew Eridan would spend almost the whole time until seeing him choosing his outfit. Sollux didn’t care how Eridan looked, and he was sure Eridan didn’t care how he looked.

Sollux tugged on his grey pants, non-matching sneakers, and black tee shirt. He dug out some mind honey to feed his lucis, slipping on his glasses as he left his respitblock. He wanted no interruptions on his and Eridan’s date, or whatever this was going to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Sollux had been waiting for one hour for Eridan to show up. He spent that time coding a virus he hoped to use to prank his friend with. However, he was stuck, there was an error and the writing assistant he was using wouldn’t show him what it was. 

He decided to pick it back up later. In the meantime, he would bother his friend who just logged into Trollian. 

“hey kk”

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?”

“ju2t two 2ay hii a22hole”

“WELL MAYBE I’M BUSY, EVER THNK OF THAT?”

“of cour2e you are kk. that’2 why you 2iigned on”

Sollux loved their banters they had. This was just what he needed to calm his nerves over what he had decided was indeed a date. He wasn’t sure why he was so nervous this time. Eridan came over to his hive all the time. 

“OKAY FINE. BUT WHAT MAKES YOU FUCKING THINK I WANT TO TALK TO YOU?”

“kk 2hut up for a 2econd. ii have 2omethiing of actual iimportance two talk two you about”

“FINE. WHAT THE FUCK IS SO IMPORTANT?”

“ED ii2 comiing over today”

“SO WHAT? HE COMES OVER ALL THE FUCKING TIME. EVERYONE KNOWS AND IS REALLY FUCKING CONFUSED ABOUT YOU GUYS. WHAT N THE ACTUAL FUCK ARE YOU TWO? YOU IDIOTS PAILING?”

“kk you know all thii2 already, including that we haven’t even kii22ed”

“THAT’S RIGHT, YOUR TOTAL FUCKING NON-SENCE ABOUT WAVERING FEELINGS.”

“iit’2 not like ii’m the only one here who ha2 been un2ure what they’re waxing”

“YEAH YEAH, FUCK OFF MY QUADRANTS.”

“that’2 what ii thought.”

“SO WHAT IS THE ACTUAL PROBLEM?”

“the problem ii2 that ii’m nervou2. ii don’t know why”

“SOLLUX… ARE YOU ON THE VERGE OF A FLIP?”

“ii don’t thiink 2o”

Then Sollux heard a knock at his hive door. 

“later kk ED ii2 here”

“SON OF A BITCH…”

Sollux wasn’t sure why Karkat reacted that way, but had no time to ask. He quickly shut his husktop and hurried down the stairs to let Eridan in. 

“hey sol.” Eridan said with a smile. He was sporting his usual kind of flamboyant attire, along with the cape Sollux loved to wrap himself up in.

“hey ED.” Sollux replied, stepping out of the way so Eridan could come in. As soon as he was in the house he leaned back to close the door with his body. When Eridan turned to him, he pounced his in a hug that rivaled Nepeta’s.

“wwhoa!” Eridan said falling back. He then chuckled wrapping his arms around Sollux. “this is vvery affectionate for you sol.”

Sollux’s face tinged with yellow. “oh… 2orry” he said, standing up.

Eridan pulled him back down. “wwell i didnt say you had to stop.”

Sollux smiled, blushing deeper. “we 2hould probably at lea2t get off of the floor.” He tugged the other troll up.

“wwell i see no problem there” he allowed himself to be lead to Sollux’s room. 

The two sat down in front of Sollux’s television and picked out a video game to play.


	3. Chapter 3

It was late, the sun was going down, and the two trolls had just stopped playing. 

Sollux yawned, resisting the urge to lean against Eridan. 

“its getting late sol… you want me to leave?”

Sollux grabbed Eridan’s yellow and purple scarf. He was sure something was meant by that. “no… ii don’t want you two leave…”

“I wwont if you dont wwant me to.” He changed the TV to a movie Karkat had left at Sollux’s hive. For once Sollux didn’t have the desire to swear about Karkat’s romcoms.

“good.” Sollux said, leaning against Eridan, no longer caring. He pulled his knees up to his chest at the slight chill the night was causing.

Eridan wrapped his cape around Sollux. Sollux loved the velvety feel skirting along his face. He crawled on to Eridan’s lap, sitting side-saddle across it, and leaned his head on his chest. He could hear the beating of his pump biscuit. 

Eridan grabbed either side of his cape and brought his arms around Sollux, encasing them both in it.

“ii love you…” Sollux whispered, almost inaudible. He wasn’t sure Eridan heard him at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> This chapter was fucked up and hard to write.

Sollux woke up atop a violet blood with a pounding in his head. ‘2o thii2 fucker ii2 2tiill iin my hive. ii may a2 well make u2e of him.’

Sollux gave Eridan a mild psionic shock, waking him. 

“oww!” Eridan began to sit up, and then saw Sollux on top of him. “oh sol wwhy did you do that?”

“2hut the fuck up.” his eyes sparked.

“s-sol? i thought last night wwent wwell? wwhats wwrong?” Eridan’s eyes were wide, confused.

“ii 2aiid 2hut up.” Sollux created blue and red bonds on either of Eridan’s wrists and joined them above his head. “iif you are niice and quiiet you may get some lube.”

“sol wwoww youre movvin reely fast here…”

“lubele22 iit ii2.” He quickly removed both of their clothes with the blue and red lights. 

Eridan began to speak again but Sollux silenced him with a hard bite to his neck, a violet mark from the violent act.

Eridan caught his breath. 

Sollux’s tentacles both stiffened. “2ee?” he said, grinding against him “iit2 better when you 2hut up.”

Eridan nodded.

“good biitch. now, no word2, ju2t 2cream2.” He slammed a tentacle into Eridan’s nook.

Eridan threw his head back. An involuntary grunting shout escaping his lips.

“2hiit you are tiight. ii gue22 that 2hould be expected though, no way you have gotten laiid before.”

“i wwanted to give my vvirginity to you, but not quite like- AH!”

Sollux chuckled at his reaction to that particularly hard thrust. He continued making them harder, hoping to get more satisfactory reactions. 

“cod dam sol that-AH! h-hurts”

“that’2 the poiint dumba22” he dug his teeth back into Eridan’s neck. “now are you gunna make me do all the work?”

Eridan clenched his fists against the pain and moved his hips to meet the agonizing yet pleasurable thrusts.

Sollux growled. “that’2 more liike iit.” He shoved the other tentacle into Eridan’s nook.

Eridan screamed out Sollux’s name, pleading for him to stop, tears sliding down his face.

“yeah 2cream for me. ii love two hear them” He thrusted both in, nearing his end. 

“sol please stop!”

With a final thrust and growl, Sollux’s tentacles released their slurry filling Eridan’s nook. Sollux pulled out of the troll below him, releasing his wrists.

“sol…?”

“what?”

“wwhat is wwrong wwith your head?”

“fuck you fii2breath.” Sollux rolled over and fell back asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to change perspective. I think Eridan deserved his feelings to be shown.

Sollux woke up again, his headache was gone. He remembered waking up before, but what he did was a blur. 

He rubbed his eye, rolling over. “ED-” he stopped when he noticed Eridan was naked, with psionic burns on his wrists. He looked down and saw that he was as well. “Eriidan?”

“sol… are you... you again?” he was shaking.

Sollux wrapped his arms around him gently. “ye2 ED… ii’m me… ii’m 2orry…”

He jumped slightly at Sollux’s touch. “sol… wwhat wwas that… wwhat wwere you last night?” 

“ii’m 2orry Eridan. ii’m 2o 2o 2orry.” All Sollux could bring himself to do was hold the troll he’d harmed, not even knowing what he had done. 

“Watch Eridan ===>”

Eridan was horrified. He knew the troll from last night wasn’t the troll he loved, but that only scared him further. Sollux had never shown such rage before. He had always seemed to have red feelings, not black. 

‘I gotta get outa here. wwhy didnt I wwhile he wwas asleep?’

Eridan carefully moved out of Sollux’s arms. “i should go…” He tugged on his clothes, refusing to meet the two-colored eyes that he knew hadn’t left him. Sollux thankfully did not try to speak to him.

Eridan walked wordlessly out of Sollux’s room and down his stairs. Only once he was sure Sollux couldn’t see him did he turn around. He was now standing in the doorway. He hesitantly slipped out of the door and closed it.

Outside, he leaned against the wall. He put his head in his hands and took a long shaky breath. 

‘wwhy? wwhy wwhy wwhy wwhy wwhy?’ a tear threatened at his eye. ‘no. you wwill not cry. not here.’

He steeled his emotions and begun walking home.


	6. Chapter 6

Eridan was sitting on the edge of his recupricoon. His feet were dangling off the side. His head rested in his hands. He was finally releasing the tears he had been holding back all morning. He loved Sollux, and was sure Sollux loved him back, even if he hadn’t ever said it.

He couldn’t understand what had happened. He felt betrayed. Dirty. Worthless. 

He looked into the mirror he had hung onto is wall. “wwhore… filthy wwhore… NO ONE COULD EVVER LOVVE YOU!” He smashed his fist through the mirror. Violet lines littered his hand and wrists, but he felt no pain. His hands were still numb from the lack of circulation Sollux’s psionics had caused.

‘kar… kar wwould knoww wwhat happned. a moirail has to knoww these things.’

He scrambled to his desk and logged on to Trollian. Karkat was online, and he was quick to message him before he logged off. 

“kar I need ta talk ta you.”

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?

“kar please… i cant take your normal abuse right now…”

“FINE. WHATEVER COULD BE WRONG?”

“wwhat is wwrong wwith sol?”

“…WHAT DO YOU MEAN?”

“sol did bad things to me last night kar.”

“OH FUCK… OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK… ARE YOU OKAY?”

“yes… no… I don’t knoww”

“SOLLUX WASN’T HIMSELF. HE DIDN’T WANT TO DO THAT TO YOU, AT LEAST NOT LIKE THAT.”

“I knoww he wwasnt himself but wwhat wwas he?”

“YOU KNOW HOW EVERYTHING ABOUT HIM IS TWO?”

“o course”

“THAT INCLUDES PERSONALITIES.”

“so wwhich one is the reel one?”

“THE SOLLUX YOU’RE WHATEVER YOU TWO ARE WITH IS THE REAL ONE.”

“wwell I guess thats somethin…”

“LISTEN, I’M SORRY. I SHOULDN’T HAVE LET HIM HAVE YOU OVER. I NEED TO TALK TO HIM, MAKE SURE HE’S GOING TO STAY HIM. WILL YOU BE OKAY?”

“I dont knoww”

“FUCK. GIVE ME ONE SECOND.”

“…”

“GAMZEE SAYS HE’LL WATCH YOU. HE WILL BE THERE IN A FEW MINUTES TO GET YOU. CAN YOU TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF FOR THOSE FEW MINUTES?”

“shore”

“OKAY…”

Karkat soon logged off. Eridan refused to look into the mirror again. He waited for Gamzee to arrive, unmoving.


	7. Chapter 7

Eridan heard a knock at his hive door followed by a very loud voice. “HeY bRo? YoU iN tHeRe? My WiCkEd MoThErFuCkInG bRoThEr SaId YoU nEeDeD tHiS mOtHeRfUcKeR.”

Eridan walked slowly down his staircase. Gamzee was banging on the door until Eridan reached the ground floor. He then suddenly stopped, Eridan suspected Gamzee had zoned out again. 

His suspicions were confirmed when he opened the door and was greeted by clown make-up and a blank stare. Eridan contemplated slamming the door in his face, but really needed someone there with him. 

“gam?” He was met with no response, so he shook the clowns shoulder. “GAM!” 

“Oh, SoRrY bRo. I kInDa SpAcEd OuT tHeRe A sEc.” The troll reached out and gave Eridan an imbrace. Eridan was so desperate for comfort that he hugged back without a second thought. “My BeSt BrO sAiD yOu PrObAbLy WoUlDn’T wAnNa TaLk AbOuT wHaT hApPeNeD. sO tHiS mOtHeRfUcKeR hAd AnOtHeR iDeA.” 

“youre ideas aint normally the best gam.”

“BuT i KnOw ThIs WiLl CaLm A mOtHeRfUcKeR dOwN.”

“is it your soper slime?”

“If It WaS wHaT wOuLd A mOtHeRfUcKeR sAy?”

Eridan thought a moment. “he wwould say fuck it. wwhy not?”

“MoThErFuCkIn SwEeT!” Gamzee the pulled the slime out of the bag he was carrying.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait. Issues with my laptop.

“Watch Sollux===>”

Sollux was lying on his floor face down, Karkat trying to talk to him. He was being unresponsive. 

“SOLLUX, YOU LISPY ASSHOLE! I AM TRYING TO TALK TO YOU. YOU CAN’T KEEP IGNORING ME. THIS HAS BECOME A REAL FUCKING PROBLEM.”

“iit wa2 already a problem karkat.”

“OKAY, YES, IT WAS A FUCKING PROBLEM. BUT NOW IT’S SOMETHING WE HAVE TO DEAL WITH. RIGHT FUCKING NOW. SO YOU NEED TO FUCKING TALK TO ME.”

“what’2 the poiint? there’s no way iit would change anythiing.” Sollux felt utterly hopeless. He hated himself for having such a horrid mind. A mind that looked at the person he loved and decided to force him into sex.

“LISTEN FUCKASS, I WON’T PRETEND I UNDERSTAND YOUR SHIT, BUT YOU NEED TO CALM YOUR TITS. HE’S THE ONE NEEDING MORE SUPPORT RIGHT NOW.”

“ii know he doe2. plea2e go two him.”

“GAMZEE HAS HIM UNDER CONTROLL RIGHT NOW.”

“well then what do you expect me two do then?”

“HE NEEDS YOU SOLLUX.”

“bull2hiit. why would he even want two see me?”

“HE NEEDS TO SEE THAT IT’S NOT FUCKING YOU.”

“but what iif ii change again…?”

“I’LL FUCKING MAKE SURE YOU DON’T!” 

Sollux looked up to see Karkat. He was surprised to see how protective he looked. 

“are you 2ure you can? ii thought ii could.”

“…I KNOW IF I CAN’T, I’LL PROTECCT YOUR... ERIDAN.”

Sollux was suddenly sure. He knew what his emotions were, he had all along. He was sur Eridan would agree, or at least would have yesterday.  
“mate2priit…” Sollux whispered.

“WHAT?” 

“he’2 my mate2priit. iif you thiink you can protect hiim, ii’ll go.”


	9. Chapter 9

Sollux was leading the way to Eridan’s hive. His brisk pace and longer legs made the smaller troll have to jog to keep up. He walked the right way out of instinct, not needing to think. His mind was distracted anyway.

“okay 2ollux, he miight not want two see you. you have two re2pect that.” he muttered to himself.

“I HEARD THAT FUCKASS.” Karkat almost had to yell from the distance.

Sollux slowed so he could catch up. “damn iit. kk maybe ii 2hould giive hiim 2ome time…”

“NOT FUCKING HAPPENING. YOU HAVE TO TRUST ME ON THIS ONE MAN.” He had caught up to Sollux without him noticing, so he jumped when his hand touched his shoulder. “I KNOW YOU’RE WORRIED AND ALL THAT SHIT. BUT ERIDAN HAS BEEN FLUSHED FOR YOU FOR AT LEAST A SWEEP.”

Sollux shrugged Karkat’s hand off and leaned against a rock they were about to pass. “flu2h can change kk. e2peciially wiith-” He bit his lip, choosing his words carefully. “e2peciially wiith 2uch horriible ciircum2tance2.” He slid his back down the rock. He sat with his chin in his hands.

Karkat ran a hand through his hair then crouched down to look Sollux in the face. “YOU’LL NEVER KNOW UNLESS YOU GO TO HIM.”

Sollux knew he was right. He had to know if Eridan could still love him.

He stood wordlessly and begun walking again, his pace slow. He didn’t realize his steps were speeding up, but he was soon in a full sprint which he didn’t stop until he was at Eridan’s hive.


	10. Chapter 10

“Watch Eridan ===>”

Eridan was enjoying Gamzee’s company. It was conforting. As a matter of fact, Eridan was laughing like a fool.

“wwhoa gam i don’t knoww wwhy i nevver gavve this shit a chance before” He then broke into another fit of laughter.

“BiTcHtItS, hUh BrO?” He clapped Eridan on the back and honked.

“cod fuckin dam ivve nevver felt so good” he took another lick of the slime in the pan on the floor beside him. 

“I dOn’T kNoW wHy No MoThErFuCkErS eVeR pArToOk.” Gamzee fell back and looked up and the ceiling. 

“I don’t evven remember gam” There was frantic knocking at Eridan’s hive door. 

“SoMe MoThErFuCkEr At YoUr DoOr BrO.” Gamzee said, not looking away from some point on the ceiling. 

“yeah I better go check it” He stood up, bringing the soper with him. He stumbled down the staircase to the door and flung it open.

There stood a panting Sollux, Karkat running up from the yard. 

“sol? kar? wwhats up?”

“ED iim 2orry, that’2 not me. plea2e let me ex-ED? are… are you hiigh?”

“shell yeah sol” He held out the pie tin. “you wwant some babe?”

Karkat, arriving at the scene, facepalmed. “I LEFT HIM WITH THE FUCKING STONER CLOWN.”

“ED wiill you let me take care of you?” Sollux took a timid step toward Eridan.

Eridan didn’t know why Sollux thought he needed taken care of, but it was Sollux, he trusted him. 

“shore”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took so long. Technical difficulties.

“Watch Sollux===>”

Sollux was sitting on the floor of Eridan’s respitblock, his head on his recupricoon. Eridan was currently resting in it. Not too long after Sollux and Karkat had arrived, Eridan had passed out. Karkat proceded to chastise Gamzee, and Sollux carried Eridan to where he was now. 

“ED,” Sollux said to the sleeping troll. “ii love you. ii wii2h ii could have been troll enough to tell you thii2 before all of thii2 2hiit happened. ii wanted two protect you. ii knew the other me hated you but ii thought it wa2 platoniic. ii 2hould have ju2t stayed away. ii couldn’t bring myself two though. ii love you 2o much ED.”

Sollux jumped upon hearing a voice behind him, “i love you too sol.”

“2hiit ED… how much of that diid you hear?”

Eridan climbed gracefully out of his recupricoon landing beside Sollux. “i heard enough.” He replied, intertwining his fingers with Sollux’s. 

Sollux wanted to prove his affection in some way, but felt unworthy of even touching the beautiful creature whose hand he held. “Eridan ii’m 2o 2o-”

Eridan quickly put a finger to his lips. “dont say it. you dont have to.” He pressed his lips gently against Sollux’s. 

Sollux was hesitant to return the kiss. 

“sol you aint gunna refuse my affections are you?” Eridan’s voice edging on teasing.

“ii… ii’m not 2ure if…” he trailed off.

“wwe should do it right. please?”

Sollux wasn’t going to dispute it, he moved his lips back to Eridan’s. Eridan instantly returned his kiss, quickly escalating it. Eridan wrapped his arms about Sollux’s neck and drew him close. 

Sollux dragged his nails lightly down Eridan’s sides, making him shiver. He withdrew his mouth from Eridan’s and placed a gentle kiss on his jawline. He placed a trail down his neck and bit just above his shoulder.

Eridan whimpered.

Sollux jerked his head away at the sound.

“no dont stop” Eridan begged. He wrapped his legs around Sollux’s waist sitting on his lap. 

Sollux moved his mouth back to his neck and began to lightly lick where he had bitten. 

Eridan moaned slightly and Sollux could feel him getting a bit hard. He removed the loose scarf from around Eridan’s shoulders and trailed his tongue down to where it had been. 

Eridan moved his hands down to Sollux’s waist and began lifting his shirt. 

Sollux broke away to comply, he then removed Eridan’s and gently pushed him down to the floor. Sitting over him, he placed light kisses down his chest and his fingers danced over the top of his pants. 

Eridan lightly trailed his nails up Sollux’s back, pressing his excited bulge to his chest. “sol…” Eridan begged, half moaning and half whispering. 

Sollux reached down and began to slide off Eridan’s jeans, working his shoulder with his tongue. Then threw off his own. 

He sat back up and poised himself over Eridan’s hips. He wrapped his tentacles around Eridan’s and slid along it. 

Eridan moaned, his head rolling back on the carpet. “cod sol yes”

Sollux removed one of his tentacles and placed it above Eridan’s nook “2hould ii get lube?”

Eridan bit his lip and nodded.

Sollux reached over to a nightstand and, with some difficulty, pulled out a bottle. He brought it up to squeeze into his hand, but Eridan’s stopped him.

“let me” he requested. He took the bottle from Sollux’s hand and dripped the gel into his own. He reached down past their intertwined bulges and coated Sollux’s, electing a slight moan before retracting. 

“good?”

“good”

Sollux slowly slipped his bulge into Eridan’s nook, the other still pumping his erection. 

Eridan gasped at the entrence and bit his lip.

Sollux slid in fully, moaning. 

Eridan whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut.

Sollux realized what was wrong quickly. “ED? 2hould ii 2top?”

“no… no”

Sollux hesitated a moment before agreeing “alriight” He leaned forward and pressed his lips onto Eridan’s. He caressed his face with one hand, hoping to sooth him.

Eridan timidly returned the kiss and after a moment relaxed.

Sollux slowly pulled out to his tip and slid back in. 

Eridan moaned and reached up, placing his hands on Sollux’s back.

Sollux started to move a bit faster, and when he was met with no further resistance, began to thrust in with force. 

Eridan’s nails dug into his back.

Sollux smirked down at him and picked up his pace. Soon, Eridan was tightening his grip on him.

“sol im so close” he said in a strained whisper. “please faster”

Sollux gripped at the carpet around Eridan’s head, growing near the end himself. He thrusted into his matesprit as fast as he could, his other bulge pumping with speed to match.

“oh- oh co- SOLLUX!” Eridan yelled, his genetic material coating both of their chests.

Sollux grunted as he slammed in once more, spraying his own slurry into Eridan. 

He pulled out and lay down beside his matesprit, both panting. 

Eridan stayed silent, save the sound of his breathing, and laid his head on Sollux’s chest. 

Sollux reached over and intertwined his fingers with his, using his other hand to stroke hair out of Eridan’s face.


End file.
